


Don't Leave

by Jessers09



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Happy Ending, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessers09/pseuds/Jessers09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I write is Deadpool/Reader, but just binged Daredevil on Netflix so had to throw him in here too.</p>
<p>Reader gets abducted by kingpin's people because of Deadpool. Him and Daredevil team up to rescue you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, criticism welcome. 
> 
> Xo

Deadpool had shown up at your apartment a little over two hours ago with the entire series of Maude on Blu-ray. How he had gotten that old show on Blu-ray you had no idea, but the man was nothing if not resourceful.

Normally once Bea's face filled the screen the Merc was lost to you, no one came between him and his favorite Golden Girl, but today was different. He was acting weird, which really was all the time but this was out of character weirdness, shooting furtive glances your way out of the corner of his eye to then checking the time on his Hello Kitty wristwatch.

First his lady Bea wasn't able to keep his attention, then you'd asked if he wanted to take a walk to that little taco truck he couldn't get enough of, thinking maybe he needed to burn off some excess energy, and he had said no! No to tacos?!

If there was anything you knew about Wade Wilson it was that he loved Bea Arthur and Mexican food more than life itself. You weren't even sure you out ranked either of those options, but had long since come to terms with settling on third place.

He risked another nervous glance at you, looking away as soon as he realized you were were already watching him.

Besides all this strange behavior he was being _quiet_. Something that was perhaps the biggest red flag the Merc with a Mouth could raise. You were thankful he wasn't wearing his mask. If he had been you would have made him take it off to be sure someone else wasn't hiding under it.

Finally, you couldn't take the quiet suspense any longer. "Look at your watch one more time and I'm going to throw it out the damn window."

Deadpool froze, determinedly looking everywhere but at his watch. You shut off the TV, turning sideways on the couch so you were facing him.

"What is going on, Wade? Do you have a hot date I should know about?" You asked the man that damn well better not have any kind of date, hot or otherwise, if he knew what was good for him.

He laughed distractedly, looking to the watch again and you gave a low growl in annoyance. At 1:58 pm he knew it would be any minute now. The woman was a lot of things, punctual being one of them.

"Nah, Spider-Man still hasn't taken me up on my offer." He joked back.

You sighed. Great. Bea Arthur, Mexican food and now Spider-Man, guess that put you in fourth place.

"Wadeeee." You whined, pinching his thigh to get his attention when he looked back to the watch.

"Ow! Okay. Geez..." He rubbed the sore spot on his leg, then looked up at you sheepishly. "So, you said you wanted to get to know Ellie better, right? Well, Preston and her hubby are going on a sort of anniversary weekend and Ellie insisted she get to stay with me. My apartment is obviously no place for a child, what with all those explosives lying around, so I had a great idea."

You had an idea too, of what direction this conversation was going in and really couldn't deny the fact that his apartment, if you could even call it that, was no place for a child. Before he could finish the doorbell rang.

"I told Preston to bring her over here. Your place is so nice, we can all spend the weekend together." He rattled off words even faster than usual and leapt up from the couch, glancing nervously at the door.

"Oh my God, Wade! This weekend? As in right now?! You couldn't give me some kind of heads up!" You hissed, not wanting them to hear you outside.

You didn't mind the thought of spending time with Wade's daughter. You loved him and she was a part of his life, which now made her a part of yours, but a little advance notice so you could prepare would have been nice.

This was so like Wade.

"I love you!" He quickly kissed you on the mouth then vaulted the couch and ran to the door.

With a resigned sigh you followed after him, just as Preston and Ellie were entering.

She was a beautiful little girl, though at twelve she was much closer to being a teenager than a little girl, and that was a scary thought. She took after her father just enough that you didn't envy the Preston's in the least.

"Hey, kiddo!" Wade was bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child. "Mario Kart?"

"Yeah!" Ellie hung her jacket on the hook by the door and followed her father into the living room, yelling a 'goodbye, have fun' to her adoptive mother and a quick 'hello' to you before disappearing.

"I'm glad you're here to keep an eye on those two so I can actually enjoy my vacation." Emily smiled at you, nodding toward the living room where you could hear father and daughter argue about who got to play as Princess Peach. She liked Wade Wilson, she really did, but he wasn't the most responsible adult she knew.

You smiled. You understood completely. Sometimes you weren't sure whether you had a boyfriend or a child. "I'll do everything I can to keep these two in line, now go, enjoy your romantic getaway!" You pushed the large woman toward the door as her husband honked impatiently from the street.

She paused to hand you a piece of paper with various numbers written in neat penmanship. "This is my cellphone, my husband's cellphone, and the hotel that we're staying at."

She looked worried, you couldn't really blame her. The lives of super heroes tended to be messy ones.

"Go! I got this." You assured her, or at least tried to over the constant string of curses Deadpool was spewing. Apparently Ellie was winning.

Preston shook her head, brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "Good luck, you're gonna need it." She added as she left.

You entered the room to see Ellie's smug smile of victory and Wade's arms crossed over his muscular chest, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. His controller was halfway across the room, now in three seperate pieces. You were definitely going to need all the luck you could get.

"Dad's a sore loser." Ellie chirped, smiling brightly.

You snorted. That was an understatement.

"You're a cheater!" Aforementioned 'sore loser' snapped back, arms still crossed. "I don't know how yet, but I'll figure it out."

You left the broken remote where it lay and grabbed another one, tossing it to your boyfriend, who had the delicious body of a thirty year old and the mind of a three year old. When he'd first moved the majority of his things into your apartment you'd wondered why he needed twelve controllers for his one Wii. He was now down to five and you had your answer.

You sat between the two of them on the couch, telling them you'd be the referree. No funny business was going to happen on your watch. Wade seemed satisfied and was willing to continue game play, that was when you noticed Ellie was Princess Peach.

You smiled, despite the unconventional relationship Wade loved his daughter as much as any father could, even enough to give up his favorite Kart character.

It was a fun filled evening of various board and video games, even though, without fail, an issue would arise where you would have to mediate. If Wade had noticed you always sided with Ellie - hey, stepmoms need all the help they can get - he didn't mention it.

Only two food fights broke out, the first being popcorn, which you may have initiated, but hey, it was easy enough for you to clean up. The second being taco fixings, which was much more of a pain in the ass and you were fairly certain that even after a shower your hair still smelled like nacho cheese, if Wade constantly nuzzling your head was any indication.

All in all if was a successful day in your book, and now the three of you were curled up on the sofa watching the Disney/Pixar flick Ellie had brought with her. Wade had suggested Maude, which his daughter had immediately vetoed. You hadn't been required to vote, but if you had, you'd have obviously gone the Pixar route.

"I'm just sayin, I wish I had a lucky fin." Wade had pulled his arms close to his body and was moving his hands like flippers.

Ellie rolled her eyes like she had never heard anything so stupid in her life. "It's not actually lucky, that's just what Nemo's dad says so he doesn't feel bad about it."

"Besides, you had an awesome girlfriend and daughter. How much more luck could one man need?" You winked at Ellie, who giggled.

Wade's very mature response, was to stick his tongue out, blowing a raspberry as he did so, and that was when he died.

You heard no noise of a gun, only the shattering of glass as your window was smashed inward, and the sickening crack and splatter of the Merc's brain being blown out the back of his disintegrating skull.

He slumped back on the couch, blood and brain matter quickly seeping into the cushions, dead instantly.

You and Ellie were screaming in unison, but you had the presence of mind to drag her to the floor, covering her smaller body with yours for what protection it might offer.

You heard a loud crash in the kitchen as the door was kicked open, followed by the sound of unfamiliar voice. They had all the exits covered, sniper on the opposite roof to block the fire escape and take out the threat of a highly trained mercenary and a small army that was now stomping through your front door.

You moved quickly, bringing Ellie to the far wall where the TV was, nestling her between you and entertainment system, away from the line of sight of any sniper.

You were now facing the kitchen, just in time for four men to enter. Three were heavily armed men, wearing expensive suits and government type ear pieces. The fourth, obviously the leader, held no weapons that you could see.

The leader stepped closest to you, but still kept a safe distance. They had done their research ahead of time. You had no super powers but he knew better than to underestimate his opponent. Anyone willing to share in Wade Wilson's life would have to be their own force to be reckoned with.

You looked him over, with his well pressed suit, slicked back hair and glasses he looked more like your average Wallstreet broker than a hired thug.

"I regret having to resort to such extreme measures but I'm afraid Deadpool has something that belongs to my employer, and he wants it back." His cultured voice was as slick as his hair.

The slick son of a bitch was actually smiling. Your stomach turned, whoever would risk coming after the infamous mercenary and smile about it would have to be a terrifying enemy.

You were outnumbered and outgunned. Wade had made sure you could shoot, and although you were no Hawkeye, you were quite good, but the closest gun you knew of was taped under the coffee table and there was no way you were getting to it without being shot first.

You looked at Wade, the small bullet wound in his forehead was slowly starting to heal over, but he wasn't moving yet. You knew he'd come back, you only hoped it was in time.

You had to stall.

"Well, asshat, Deadpool can't really answer you right now. Maybe if you tell me what it is I can get it for you?" You sneered, sounding far braver than you felt. Ellie was still and quiet behind you.

The leader smirked. "A fiesty one, no wonder the mercenary likes you. All we're here for this evening is a little insurance."

He peered around you and your heart leapt into your throat. They were here for Ellie. What better way to get a man to return stolen goods than to take his daughter? What had Deadpool done? It didn't matter, whatever it was it didn't warrant terrorizing a little girl.

You looked at the Merc again, the entrance wound was completely healed over. Hopefully the much larger exit wound wouldn't be far behind.

Ellie shuddered behind you. "Take me, leave the girl. I promise he'll come for me."

Could you bet your life that the mercenary turned reluctant hero would do just that? You hoped so, because that's exactly what you were doing. Really, it didn't matter. You couldn't live with yourself if you let them take her. You'd rather die in her place if it came down to it.

The stranger seemed to contemplate your request. You were almost sure he was going to refuse when he cracked another snake like smile. "Very well. I do think my men will have more fun with you."

You swallowed hard. That didn't sound ominous at all. No matter what their 'fun' entailed it would be a far better thing if it happened to you than an innocent little girl.

You turned your head slightly, addressing Ellie while still keeping your eyes on the snake.

"You're gonna be alright sweetie, you stay here and make sure you tell your dad everything that happened when he wakes up." Something you hoped was going to happen any minute now. Before speaking you'd seen his fingers start to twitch.

The snake smiled again, causing you to suppress a shiver. "Don't worry, Miss. We know exactly who we're dealing with." In one smooth gesture the man swiftly unbuttoned his suit jacket, brandishing a pistol from a well hidden shoulder holster, and shot Deadpool twice more in head, reopening the healed would and leaving more mess on your couch.

Ellie tensed behind you, her small body jerking with the pop of gunfire, gripping your hand so hard it hurt.

"Stop it!" You screamed, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Unlike most people, these men weren't underestimating your regenerating Merc.

He smiled, tucking his gun away once again and rebuttoning his jacket. "If you want this to stop, then you'll follow me." He gestured grandly with one well manicured hand for you to step in front of him.

"If I go with you all your men back off and the little girl is unharmed, right?" You took a small step forward, untangling your fingers from Ellie's.

"Of course. I am nothing if not a man of my word. This is simply business, a means to an end. I take no pleasure in it."

You doubted that very much. You snorted in response, preferring to appear overly confident than meek.

You knelt in front of the girl, uneasy with having your back toward the hit men. "You stay right here, don't move an inch until your dad wakes up. You hear me?"

Her eyes were wide with terror but focused. She was afraid but not in shock. You expected nothing less from Wade's own flesh and blood. She nodded strongly.

You gave her a tight hug, not knowing if you'd ever see the girl again. "Okay, Ellie. I'll be seeing you soon." You hoped your smile looked real enough, because it didn't feel it.

You walked boldy over to the gun toting strangers, head held high, voice strong. "Let's get this over with."


	2. 2

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Exclaimed Deadpool, grin wide behind his mask.

Daredevil sighed. He'd known long before landing on this particular rooftop that the Merc was up to something. He was sure even someone without heightened senses would be able to smell him from a mile away. That familiar odor of stale Mexican food, gun powder, and the ever present stench of decay.

"What do you want, Deadpool?"

Trouble followed Wade Wilson whenever he went. He left nothing but death and destruction in his wake. If he were ignored he would never leave, and Daredevil wanted the man out of his territory as soon as possible.

"Well, double D..." Normally the Merc would be happy to rattle off nonsense until the other man had a headache, but he knew time was of the essence. "I need your help."

There was nothing he wanted less in this world than to run to his lover's ex-boyfriend and beg him for help because he wasn't man enough to protect what was his. But after much internal debate, here he was, doing exactly that. No one knew Hell's Kitchen better than the Devil.

Matt scoffed, gloved hands moving to rest on his hips. "You must be crazier than they say to think I would help you. It hasn't exactly worked out well for me in the past."

He stopped speaking to listen. The other man was nervous, that much was obvious, erratic heartbeat, elevated levels of perspiration. What would scare such a dangerous mercenary? Especially one with Deadpool's level of crazy. The man wasn't bothered by the thought of death and Matt thought he just might enjoy a little bit of torture, if he was effected like this, it had to be bad, and it was starting to make the hero uneasy as well.

"I know you won't help me, but it's (y/n). Kingpin has her." Deadpool was looking down at the rooftop, avoiding eye contact with a blind man, as he kicked a loose pebble.

Better to just come out and say it, like ripping off a band aid. He was ready to take the beating that was no doubt coming his way, he deserved at least that much, but they had to hurry.

Daredevil had never liked the Merc to begin with, and after you'd started dating him it was safe to say his feelings went way beyond dislike.

Matt had knowingly pushed you away, believing you to be safer if you weren't caught up with some vigilante quickly making a long list of enemies. Shortly after your breakup you'd begun working for Stark Industries, where you'd met the anti-hero.

Much to Matt's chagrin you'd gone from the frying pan to the fire.

Matt's heart sank, what would he do if they'd harmed you? Or worse... He might never be able to find his way back from something like that. He tried his best to push his feelings aside, focusing instead on his anger toward the merc for letting this happen to you.

"If you get her killed, Deadpool..." His had grabbed him by the straps of his katana harness, pulled him close so he wouldn't miss the implied threat.

"If I get her killed, I won't even defend myself." The Merc spoke honestly, his voice strained with despair.

Matt let him go. He couldn't seen the point in beating up a man who had already beaten up himself, even if that an was as descipable as Deadpool.

"Tell me what happened."

The Merc with a Mouth jumped in to a long winded story worthy of his nickname, sparing no details. "They were planning on taking my daughter until (y/n) offered herself instead. She's fucking twelve years old, man..." He concluded, his voice trailing off into silence.

Matt was having a hard time accepting this serious version of the merc. Never before had he been in the other man's presence this long without him cracking a lewd joke or making some sort of stupid comment. Hell, even his motor mouth was uncharacteristically silent aside from answering questions.

He would have never thought it possible, but a quiet Deadpool was even more off putting than an obnoxious Deadpool.

Daredevil shifted uncomfortably, wary of interrupting the Merc's no doubt dark thoughts as he looked out over the brightly lit city.

"And this thing you stole, do you plan on giving it back?"

Deadpool turned back around to face the hero, who felt the air shift, signaling his dejected posture. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. What I stole were plans for a weapon that makes a nuclear bomb look like a cap gun! SHIELD hired me for the job, but I don't trust them either. Destroyed the most important pieces and gave Coulson the rest." He went silent, pausing before quietly adding, "So much for fighting the good fight."

Matt felt for the man. Despite his better judgment, he closed the gap between them, resting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Wilson. We'll get her back."

Deadpool flinched away from the contact. Being in a relationship with you for over a year had made him start to believe that just maybe he deserved love and kindness just like everyone else. But now you were missing, maybe even dead, and it was all his fault. All he deserved now was the worst punishment the Devil of Hell's Kitchen could dish out. Maybe even that would be too kind.

"I know a few of their key hideouts. They obviously want you to find them, it should be easy. Let's go." With that Daredevil took a running leap off the roof, landing in a graceful roll on the building beside it, which brought him to his feet to start running once again.

Without a word the Merc followed and soon the two of them were traversing the city in the fastest way possible, parkouring from rooftop to rooftop. They were nothing but a couple of red blurs, soaring high above the people of New York. Matt found himself increasingly impressed with how Deadpool managed to keep up, despite being weighed down with enough weaponry to overthrow a small country.

The sound of an armed robbery at a small convenience store, six stories below, caught Daredevil's attention. He paused briefly, listening as the jingle of the small bell above the door sounded, signaling the criminals departure. He knew the guilt would come to him later, but for the time being he thought it best to ignore the incident. No one had been hurt, and he thought it best that Deadpool not be left alone in his current state, who knew what would happen to the people of Hell's Kitchen if he were.

After thirty minutes of roof hopping and one dead end of a deserted warehouse Daredevil stopped again, motioning for Deadpool to remain silent beside him.

He listen intently, ignoring the other man's steady breathing, to count the individual heartbeats within the warehouse before them. He counted at least forty three different hearts, and a louder, faster, slightly erratic heartbeat that was no doubt yours.

"She's inside." Matt whispered, putting his arm up to hit Deadpool's hard chest, stopping him as he had immediately begun to surge forward. "There are also forty three heavily armed men. We're going to do this my way."

The Merc tensed, every muscle in his body thrumming with a murderous energy that Matt swore was almost audible. He was a very dangerous man when he was focused and now the hero knew exactly how he had been so good at his job for so many years.

"I'm going in up top. I'll take out as many as I can, as silently as I can before they realize we're even here. Once you hear gunfire my cover is blown and that's your signal. (y/n) is on the third floor, we'll meet there. Understand?"

The Merc nodded and Daredevil removed his restraining arm. He took a minute to smile, noting that Deadpool was one of the few who never under estimated his abilities. He had nodded and expected the other man to know, even if he lacked sight.

The devil disappeared into the night and Deadpool waited impatiently, pulling his swords from their sheaths, hoping the bullets would start flying sooner rather than later. He wanted you back and he wanted every single one of those forty three sons of bitches dead.

He hadn't felt this familiar blood lust in a long time. For you and his daughter he'd been trying to turn his life around, taking more jobs with SHIELD, even if the pay was a fraction of what he would normally make.

As foolish as it sounded to him now, he'd wanted to make you proud, and look where that had gotten you. You may never speak to him again after tonight, after what you were sure to see him do, but he knew once he started he wouldn't stop. Not until every body in that building took its' last breath.

 

********

 

It wasn't until three hours into your captivity that the abuse started in earnest.

You were already sporting a bloody lip thanks to your 'smart ass mouth' - you never had known when to shut up - when one if the idiot henchmen finally realized why you looked so familiar.

"Wesley, sir. She's the woman who was spotted all over the city with that Daredevil character." He announced proudly to his boss.

From that moment on you were no longer just Deadpool's insurance, but someone who might possibly know the secret identity of the biggest thorn in Kingpin's paw. If you weren't going to divulge the information freely then they were damn sure going to beat it out of you.

But you were tougher than you looked and stubborn as hell. You may not have been on speaking terms with Matt Murdock anymore but thst didn't mean you were going to divulge any secrets.

The fifth punch to the gut finally cracked one of your ribs. You cried out in pain, dropping sideways onto the floor before being harshly picked up again, where one goon held you steady while the other pulled him his fist to strike again.

"What's the matter, Wesley? Don't want to get your own hands dirty? Afraid of breaking a nail?" You sparked breathlessly, earning you not a punch to the stomach but a backhand to the face that had you spitting blood, but thankfully no teeth.

The man in question smiled down at you. "I'm afraid nothing you can say will get a rise out of me, sticks and stones and all that." He dismissed you easily, back to pacing the room, waiting for your calvary to arrive.

They hadn't told you what Wade had taken but you were fairly certain he didn't still have it, and if he did he wasn't likely going to be returning it.

With the amount of men at Kingpin's disposal you didn't really want the Merc to show at all. At least forty men were scattered about the abandoned warehouse, occupying all five floors. Every entrance was covered, even the roof. There was no way for Deadpool to get in without be swarmed with rent-a-thugs.

You knew he was more than capable of holding his own. He had told you bits and pieces of his past, and you'd seen him in action on occasion. He was a force to be reckoned with, a katana weilding hurricane, but even a man as skilled as he could be overwhelmed by the sheer number of men waiting for him. Though he couldn't be killed, at least not for long, he could be help captive, and there were some fates far worse than death.

You heard a soft thud from the floor above. Had your savior arrived?

No one else had heard and you wanted to keep it that way. "My grandmother hits hard than you." You yelled, hoping to give away your location and keep your captors from hearing Deadpool before he arrived. "Where do you get these guys, Wesley? A gay bar?"

That comment did it. Your nameless attacker growled menacingly, unleashing a short burst of punches that broke your nose and left you with what would be one hell of a shiner. You smiled despite the beating. The noise above had stopped, and it wouldn't be long before this asshole in front of you was in far worse shape than your face.

You shouldn't have, but you delighted in the thought of unleashing a force line Deadpool on these assholes.

It was then that a cacophony of gunfire erupted from the floors below you and your smile grew. If that hadn't been your lover upstairs, it was surely him below.

"Won't be long now, asshole." You spat another mouthful of blood right in his face. "Might want to call your momma to say goodbye."

He was ready to hit you again when Wesley's hand on his arm stopped him. "Leave her. We have bigger things to worry about now. Be ready."

With a silent nod he wiped his bloodied hands off on his pants and pulled his gun, heading to the large pane of dark windows on the front of the building. He hadn't any time to look out on the street below before it smashed inward, broken by booted feet as a masked man swung through it, hitting your assailant square in the chest and riding him to the ground.

He was rolling through the glass, then on his feet and running for a dark corner before any of Wesley's uninjured men could pull a trigger.

The hero has been wearing red, but though the glimpse you got was brief, you could have sworn you saw horns.

Daredevil? How had Matt known you would be here?

You didn't have much time to mull that over because the door to your left caved inward, coming right off its hinges as a goon's broken body was used as a battering ram.

Sauntering through the door was Deadpool in all this red and black glory. He was no longer Wade Wilson, the man who played Mario Kart with his little girl, or made you breakfast in bed. This was the mercenary who was capable of carrying out missions with a single minded determination that left grown men quivering at the very mention of his name.

There were no jokes, no pop culture reference, no comments made to 'the reader', there was only death.

You watched, fascinated but not fearful, as the highly polished blades of his katanas sliced through the air, glinting in the dull light before hitting their targets with a wet crunch of steel on bone.

He easily sliced through six men before they had turned their attention away from their comrade who lay motionless in a pool of glass, and showed no signs of slowing.

You were too intent on the man before you that you hadn't noticed another behind you.

A familiar voice whispered in your ear, as your restraints fell away. "Good to see you again, (y/n)."

You would thank Matt later, right now, the snake known as Wesley was pulling a gun on your boyfriend for the second time today and you'd be dammed if you were going to watch him die again.

You rushed to the nearest downed man, dropping to your knees, ignoring the explosion of pain that was a broken rib, and grabbed his discarded weapon. You leveled the gun, aiming for his left temple. The bullet tore through his head just as Deadpool turned around, snapping him out of his murderous haze, white eyes of his mask finally settling on you.

"How're those for sticks and stones, asshole." You muttered, dropping the gun before tilted slightly to the right and falling in a stunned Daredevil for support.

Deadpool sheathed his blades immediately, not even stopping to wipe the blood off first, which you knew was going to be a bitch to clean later, and rushed to your side.

He reached out for you and stopped, inches from your face, gloved hand hanging uselessly in mid air. He was finally getting a look at what they'd done to you, what he'd let them do to you. There was no way he could touch you now, not after what he'd done. He was no longer worthy of you affection, certainly not worthy of the warm smile you were currently giving him.

He'd let them take you out of your home, and now made you watch as he slaughtered dozens of men. He was a monster. A fucking monster and now you'd killed to protect him. He didn't need or deserve the protection and now whenever you looked at him all you were going to see was death.

He needed to leave.

"Make sure she's okay, Matty." His voice was hoarse, broken.

Daredevil sighed. The only people left alive inside the building knew his real name, but he still hated when the Merc used in while in costume.

"She'll be fine, Wade." He returned, even if the other many didn't care who knew his identity. "Cracked rib, broken nose, probably going to need a few stitches but she'll should heal up just fine."

He was giving you that familiar smirk you hadn't seen in so long. "And I can't see it but I'm betting you got one hell of a black eye to explain to your coworkers."

You smiled in spite of everything. You'd just killed a man in cold blood, you knew Matt wouldn't approve, yet here the was, trying to make you laugh.

The whole situation was surreal. You were surrounded by fresh corpses, feeling like one yourself, while Daredevil and Deadpool, the ex and the current love of your life spoke calmly to one another.

"Take care of her DD." He was going to find Kingpin and end this once and for all, then he was going to get as far away from you as possible before he caused more harm.

You didn't like the finality of that sentence, not one bit. He was doing to you what Matt has done years ago, assuming he knew what you needed for 'your own good'.

"Wade? Please." You'd had one hell of a day but for the first time tear threatened to fall.

You'd moved forward, away from Matt's supporting arms, reaching out for the Merc who took a step back. His black gloved hands were raising in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry, (y/n), but I'm just no good."

With that he was gone, having jumped out the broken window, and you were on your knees, tears falling freely.


	3. 3

It had been three weeks since you'd been rescued from the warehouse. Three weeks since Wade had walked out of your life. The bruises had faded, your rib was healing, but your heart was still broken.

You'd had to explain everything to an incredibly confused Captain America after he'd met you in the hospital, Ellie Camacho in tow. Wade figured there was no place safer for his daughter than with the Avengers until there was time to call Preston home.

It had been a a good plan, but you were left with the cleanup as usual, and you felt awful when you had to explain to Ellie that you were sure her dad was fine, you just happened to have no idea where the hell he was.

No one even knew Daredevil was involved with the warehouse incident and no one suspected you of any wrong doing. Deadpool was taking the bad rap as usual, even if no one really blamed him for what he'd done this time around. None of the Avengers took harming children lightly and they all liked you a great deal.

It had been three weeks since Deadpool's brains were splattered against your couch, and you'd refused to go back to your apartment. You'd been staying with Matt since, one again occupying the apartment you'd vacated three years previous.

Life sure was strange sometimes.

Hell, when you were tangled up with super heroes life was strange all the time. You just had to learn to go with the flow.

Matt had taken some time off from his vigilante side job, not wanting to leave you alone. Tonight he had finally resumed his evening activities and you were in the large apartment all by yourself and of course your mind wander to your Merc. You hoped he was okay. He hadn't seemed alright when he left and you couldn't stop yourself from imagining worst case scenarios.

Never would you have guessed he was currently in Hell's Kitchen, having a heart to heart discussion with your red clad roommate.

 

"I know you're there, Deadpool." The familiar, unpleasant scent washed over him as the other man slunk out of the shadows.

He had no idea how you were able to live with the Merc. He was offending to every one of the human senses, but for some reason he didn't really want to think about, you were completely head over heels in love with him.

At first he'd been glad the man was smart enough to leave, you were sure to be better off without him, but now that he'd been spending so much time with you he realized that wasn't true. He'd been reminded of his own mistake, getting to experience first hand the similar pain he must have caused you, and he couldn't stand you having to go through it again.

"Kingpin is dead, saw it on the news. I assumed it was you. That mean you're here to stay?" Daredevil asked, turning to face the man he couldn't technically see.

Deadpool shrugged. "Couldn't let him get away with what he did. He'd just think he could do it again."

Matt was no killer. It was a line he constantly toed but refused to cross, unlike the man before him who was a cold blooded killer, but at the moment he felt none of his usual righteous anger, no disgust, only relief. Love changed a person, and to assure your safety he'd do anything.

He could feel the tension rolling off the mercenary, a barely contained, volatile mixture of pain, anger and longing.

Wade's voice was rough, full of bitterness and regret as he finally answered the devil's question. "Nah, just checking to make sure she's okay. Seems to be doing just fine in for bed. Guess you're happy having her all to yourself again."

Daredevil laughed harshly, a truly unpleasant sound. "She would never be 'all mine' again, Wilson. She's too far gone. God knows why but she loves you with everything she's got."

He didn't have to like it, and he certainly didn't, but there was no future for you and Matt. If he hadn't pushed you away who knew where'd you be now, but he had and there was no going back, no matter how much he may have regretted it.

An awkward silence stretched out between the two men, until Matt felt compelled to break it. "Some things are worth the risk, Wade. Don't make the same mistake I did." He'd reached in a secret pocket hidden within his super suit and pulled out a key, handing it to the Merc.

Shock and confusion quickly disspelling his anger. "Why are you doing this?" His voice was low, controlled, cautious.

Daredevil shrugged red shoulders. "She deserves to be happy, even if that's with your crazy ass." He cracked a small, crooked smirk, pushing they key into Deadpool's hand.

The anti-hero was uncharacteristically quiet, once again making the vigilante uneasy. He was bracing himself for a fight, never sure what might set the man off. He was unpredictable at the best of times. Matt was expecting the unexpected and that's exactly what he got.

The deadly mercenary mumbled a quiet "thank you" that most men probably wouldn't have heard, before taking the key and leaping off the roof, falling four stories to the street below. He landed with a sickening crunch that made Daredevil wince, but that didn't stop him. He hobbled away toward the apartment you currently occupied, broken leg quickly mending itself.

 

  
Laying awake in Matt's bed, you heard the familiar creak of the front door opening.

You had yet to fall asleep. It wasn't an easy task these days. Every time you lay down your mind began to race, replaying your torture, the way you'd so easily killed a man, the way Wade had just walked away without looking back. All the painful memories were impossible to turn off.

You pushed dark thoughts to the back o your mind, knowing that he only came home early when he was in need of medical attention. You crawled out of bed, bare feet softly slapping against the cold wood floors to attend to your friend.

"You're home early, Matty. You alr--" You stopped mid-word. There was a red clad superhero in your living room, but not the one you expected.

"Wade?" Your voice cracked, tears immediately falling.

"Uh.. Hey... Matt gave me the key, and kind of a pep talk I guess, which was admittedly kind of strange considering the circumstances, but here I am." The Merc rattled on nervously, one gloved hand rubbing the back of his masked head.

In quick, clipped movements you closed the distance between the two of you, delivering an open handed blow to the man's cheek that caught him off guard, causing him to stumbled back a pace.

"Okay, I deserved that." He admitted, rubbing his tender cheek. What he wouldn't admit is that he had missed you so much he'd take any contact you were willing to give, even if that meant abuse.

You were so much smaller than he was, almost frail in comparison, but you were certainly not weak. There was a fire in your eyes, a barely contained rage coiled in your lithe muscles.

You were so hot when you were angry.  
He couldn't help but smile, which in retrospect may not have been a wise decision, but no one accused him of being a genius.

"You know I'm not good with this kind of thing, apologizing I mean, because everyone knows I'm great at talking. Hell, I can talk about anything or nothing for hours on end. I don't even need an audience usually! Just me, myself and I... "

Your firey eyes narrowed. There had to be a point in his long winded monologue somewhere. You waited, hands clenched into fists are you sides to keep from slapping the stupid out of him.

"Yeah, anyway, so this has nothing to do with sea otters like I was saying, but umm... I'msorryI'manasshole." He finally finished, blurting out the pathetic apology. "You're too good for me, really, and if you wanna stay with Matt, it's cool, I totally get it. He's hot and has the whole 'I'm blind, can I touch your face' thing going on which chick's seem to dig, and well -"

You stopped his speech with your lips pressed roughly against his masked mouth, a quick kiss that stopped him cold.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again, Wade Wilson." You said sternly.

Gods how he had missed this. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in close to his body. A smile in his voice as he spoke, "don't worry, I'm not strong enough to do it twice."

You smiled back, pulling his mask off to kiss him properly, delighting in the sensation of his scars beneath your finger tips and his dry lips on your own. You knew you would still be mad, but right now you were happier than you had been in weeks and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Let's do it in Matty's bed." Wade grinned broadly, brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

You couldn't help but laugh as he added, "He won't be able to sleep in it for weeks with the smell!"

The last few weeks has been the hardest of your life. You seen and done things you'd never be able to forget, but you were sure, with time, everything would be alright. The two of you could get through anything together. He'd come back for you, you could work out the rest later.


End file.
